


Divergencia

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Incluso años después de la guerra, en ocasiones, el terror vuelve a torturar las almas que la vivieron. Y el ahora rey de Nohr no es una excepción.





	Divergencia

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos a @IndependenceSky y @HeliaMartell por el proofreading.

Xander reconocería las lámparas de la antesala al trono de Krakenburg en cualquier situación. Había estado bajo aquellos techos mil veces, aunque no entiende bien qué hace ahí en ese momento. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ubicar algún recuerdo que le lleve hasta allí, su mente está en blanco, recién despierta de lo que parece ser un desmayo. 

Corrin aparece en su campo de visión, y Xander tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ella está llorando. A pesar de querer limpiar sus lágrimas, su cuerpo no se mueve, como si estuviera anclado al suelo, y su propia visión se emborrona por instantes. Xander frunce el ceño, intentando gruñir y librarse de la parálisis.

Nada funciona. Debe de estar hechizado, tiene que ser eso. ¿Qué clase de encantamiento es ese?

Cuando intenta moverse de nuevo, alguien le levanta en brazos, con un gruñido de dificultad. Solo con eso, es capaz de reconocerle.

“Ryoma…”

—...Se ha ido. No hay nada que puedas hacer ya, Corrin.

La voz de su hermana se rompe al intentar hablar, ahogada en lágrimas. Angustiado, vuelve a intentar moverse, pero su cuerpo parece estar hecho de plomo, mientras la ansiedad empieza a anudarle el estómago.

Él no está muerto.

Él está bien.

Está despierto.

¡¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?!

Su espalda se apoya contra el suelo, y las manos de Ryoma dejan así de sostenerle. El hoshidano le mira desde arriba, con lástima en sus ojos grises, pero nada más, ni rastro de lo que esperaría ver Xander en una situación así. No puede estar mirándole con esa indiferencia.

No puede ser real, y sin embargo...

“No, no me mires así. Mírame de verdad. ¡Ryoma!”

—Lo siento… L-Lo siento tanto, hermano…

La respiración de Xander se acelera, mientras la ansiedad sube por su pecho, apretando sus costillas y amenazando con hacer reventar sus venas. La habitación se le hace más pequeña y agobiante, haciéndole temblar de claustrofobia, seguro de que el techo se le va a venir encima de un momento a otro.

Su intuición se lo confirma. Está muerto.

Y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, cree ver un pequeño bulto, una figura borrosa que, sin embargo, es capaz de reconocer al instante. 

Elise. Su pequeña y dulce Elise, tumbada sobre un creciente charco de sangre, mientras los gimoteos de dolor de Corrin rasgan el aire, dañando los oídos de Xander, que tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que está ocurriendo.

Un profundo dolor empieza a arañarle las entrañas, 

**...Elise.**

—¡¡¡ELISE!!!

* * *

Cuando vuelve en sí, Shirasagi arde. Las llamas se alzan hacia el cielo, tan magníficas como destructoras, mientras algunos de los habitantes del palacio huyen despavoridos, tropezándose con los cadáveres en el camino.

Xander parpadea, teniendo una vaga sensación de estar desubicado, y un dolor palpitante en el pecho, al que hace caso omiso. Reconoce la entrada del castillo, aquella por la que ya ha pasado varias veces, a pesar de la destrucción y los cuerpos amontonados entre los que intenta caminar. Nadie parece notar su presencia, sin hacer siquiera un esfuerzo por esquivarle.

Con pasos lentos, entra en Shirasagi, reconociendo a duras penas cada sala. No solo hay cadáveres de hoshidanos, también hay soldados nohrios tirados en el suelo, algunos de ellos agonizantes. A pesar de todo, Xander no parece procesar lo que sucede a su alrededor, buscando solo a una persona.

“¿Ryoma?” su voz suena extraña, como si hablara a través de un cristal. Nadie responde. “Ryoma, ¿dónde estás?”

Es entonces cuando los escucha, unos pequeños murmullos, distintos a los lamentos y gruñidos de dolor que lleva oyendo desde que entró al castillo. Deja que esas voces amortiguadas le guíen a través de los pasillos destrozados, ignorando la peste a muerte a la que solía estar demasiado acostumbrado. En su mente, solo desea oír a Ryoma, cerciorarse de que está bien, salir los dos juntos de allí e intentar comprender qué está ocurriendo.

Las voces se hacen más fuertes, y, habiendo llegado Xander a la antesala al trono, se convierten en gritos de guerra, acompañados del chocar de las armas. Las manos del nohrio se posan sobre las puertas, paralizadas por un mal presentimiento. ¿Son esas las voces de Leo, Elise y Camilla las que oye? ¿No se ha oído antes a sí mismo gritando el nombre de Corrin? ¿Y por qué no se siente capaz de moverse?

¿Por qué está la realeza nohria destruyendo Shirasagi?

Finalmente, reúne el valor para abrir las puertas, aunque nadie parece darse cuenta de ello. El suelo está manchado de sangre, y nada más Xander alza la mirada, unas puertas correderas se abren solas frente a él, en un mecanismo que ya le resulta familiar.

Y entonces, la espada de Xander tira a Ryoma al suelo, sin clemencia alguna.

“¡RYOMA!”

Su voz desesperada reverbera en la habitación, pero nadie se percata de ello, ni siquiera cuando corre entre los soldados. Casi parece que le dejan paso, dándole unas vistas privilegiadas para lo que va a suceder.

Ryoma es su marido. Xander sabe lo que sucedería en una situación como esa.

Su clon observa a Ryoma con una mirada fría, casi indiferente, rozando el cuello del hoshidano con el oscuro filo de Siegfried.

Sin embargo, a petición de Corrin, se aparta, dejando vía libre para que el verdadero Xander se arrodille frente a Ryoma. La mirada enfurecida del príncipe hoshidano ve a través de él, dirigiéndose hacia Corrin.

“Mírame. Mírame, te lo suplico.”

—Escúchame, Ryoma, no… No fui yo quién mató a Hinoka. No está muerta, dejamos que huyera. Tienes… Tienes que creerme…

La furia lentamente desaparece del rostro de Ryoma, dando paso a la serenidad que tanto le caracteriza, pero que, esta vez, le causa un escalofrío de terror.

—Entiendo.

“Ryoma. Ryoma, por los dioses, mírame” sin embargo, el hoshidano le ignora, mirando en todo momento a Corrin.

De nuevo, esa mirada indiferente le quema por dentro.

—No pasa nada, Corrin. Todo está bien, mi querida hermanita…—Ryoma cierra los ojos, empuñando Raijinto, ignorando las súplicas de Xander como si su voz no existiera. — No puedo caer en las manos de un enemigo, por lo cual, yo…

Raijinto centellea una última vez, antes de hundirse en la carne de Ryoma. Su voz suena rota, como miles de cristales rompiéndose contra el suelo.

—…Cumpliré… el último deber… de un samurái...

El filo de la espada estalla en chispas dentro del abdomen del hoshidano, terminando por destrozar cualquier posibilidad de salvación. Tal como Ryoma querría en ese instante.

Dice algo, pero Xander se siente incapaz de oír por encima de su propia desesperación. Su mirada se difumina justo después de verle sonreír. Antes de que el cadáver de Ryoma caiga en su regazo y Xander grite con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

El nohrio abre los ojos.

—¡…der! ¡Xander!

En la oscuridad, consigue distinguir la figura de Ryoma. No tarda mucho más en distinguir su propia habitación, en Krakenburg, y recuerda que el hoshidano estaba pasando una temporada allí, con él.

Sin embargo, las imágenes de sus pesadillas no se diluyen lo más mínimo, causándole sudores fríos. Las ásperas manos de su marido le acarician las mejillas, y solo unos segundos después Xander se da cuenta de que le está limpiando las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar aún inconsciente.

—Xander, estoy aquí. Todo está bien… Intenta calmarte—claro. No es la primera vez que le despierta de una pesadilla, ni es la primera vez que usa esa voz tan cálida para calmarle. — Estabas gritando más de lo habitual… ¿Puedo saber con qué soñabas?

Las palabras abandonan repentinamente a Xander, que pone sus manos sobre las de Ryoma, presionándolas con suavidad contra sus propias mejillas. Necesita sentirle, recordándose que ese es el mundo real. El hoshidano espera, paciente, a que su pareja vuelva y su respiración se normalice.

—Era… Horrible—murmura, soltando un largo suspiro. —Discúlpame.

Incluso en medio de la oscuridad, sabe que Ryoma ha sonreído un poco. Los brazos de su marido le rodean, apretándole contra su pecho con la calidez que le caracteriza.

—No hay nada que disculpar. No es como si ninguno de los dos pudiéramos controlarlo—deja un beso en el pelo de Xander, bajando un poco para darle otro en la frente. Al menos, ha dejado de temblar, poco a poco. —¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—…No. Prefiero… no recordar eso. Ryoma…

—¿Sí?

“Por favor, prométeme que no morirás.”

—…Duerme bien, y siento haberte despertado a estas horas.

El hoshidano tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, y Xander sabe por qué. Porque sabe ver que aún no está bien. Que, como siempre, intenta apartar a los demás y solucionar sus problemas solo.

A los pocos segundos, finalmente siente su brazo rodeándole la cintura, y su frente apoyada en la espalda. Su voz suena suave, apenas un murmullo, pero firme y segura.

-Que sepas que pase lo que pase, estoy aquí. Y así será siempre que pueda.

Xander se gira, inquisitivo.

—...¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estabas.... gritando mi nombre en sueños—sus hombros se tensan. Por la vergüenza, y también por el miedo. ¿Qué clase de voz ha oído? ¿Cuánta desesperación ha llegado a escuchar?— Puedo imaginarme con lo que has soñado, así que… Solo quería dejártelo claro.

Sorprendido, Xander baja la mirada. Ya de por sí ambos descansan poco, y se suponía que Ryoma había viajado a Nohr principalmente para descansar unos días. Y, aún así, le está quitando el sueño.

El nohrio se masajea las sienes, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Ya… Ya veo…

-Pero todo está bien,—sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, en apenas un roce muy suave que calma momentáneamente a todos los demonios de Xander, con un poder que solo Ryoma tiene. —así que… Ahora sí, buenas noches.

Xander, por primera vez en toda la noche, consigue esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

—...Buenas noches, Ryoma.


End file.
